backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Krallen
Born in the blood-soaked grasslands of southeast asia,Krallen can survive in any climate - wet or dry. He thinks only his next kill. Appearance Krallen somewhat resembles a Cheetah. He has a yellow color, having brownish black spots. He also doesn't have any ears, and has huge teeth. He has arms on his back (If he has loot buff.), and in the unreleased sprite of Krallen, he has a larger body, spikier hair, and brownish black spikes on his back. Monster Information Krallen is a one of a kind Monster. Although it's classified as a Champion, Krallen has some key differences that makes it different from the other Champions. Here is a list of Krallen's differences: *Krallen is obtained by a looting quota. *Unlike other Champions, Krallen stays'' alongside with your other Champion. **This means you can fling Krallen ''with ''your other Champion in one battle. **Krallen can also ''defend ''your yard with your other Champion. **Krallen does ''not ''need to be frozen due to this aspect. *Krallen only has ''five ''levels. **Unlike other Champions which are fed with Monsters, Krallen is fed with ''loot. **Krallen is fed weekly. **If you do not feed Krallen once, Krallen will leave. Once you get Krallen again, it is level 1 again. **If Krallen reaches its final level, Krallen will be yours permanently. **Krallen does not ''change its appearance when leveling up, it gains arms on its back when it gets its ability. *Krallen has a ''favorite target. **Krallen will target Resource Buildings first, but if all Resource Buildings are destroyed, Krallen will target other buildings instead. *Krallen has an ''ability ''which allows Monsters to loot faster. **The ability will be obtained once you loot 750 million resources. **The ability makes Monsters ''attack 20% faster ''when attacking Resource Buildings. **If Krallen leaves, Krallen will ''lose ''its Loot Buff ability. ** Sometimes Krallen wont get loot bluff even when the quota is reached! Krallen can be obtainable in the Hunt for Krallen event, which you must loot 250,000,000 resources to get Krallen. You must loot 750,000,000 to get its ability. You must loot for a consecutive 5 weeks to level up Krallen to its final level. If you miss one week of looting, Krallen will leave. Once you get it back, Krallen will revert back to level 1. *Note that you can get Krallen anytime due to the fact that the Hunt for Krallen event is permanent, and not a limited time event. Statistics Trivia *Krallen and Fomor are the only Champions to have an AI of their own. *It is the only Champion to be fed with loot. *When Krallen is level 4, it is the same damage of a level 1 Gorgo, while level 5, Krallen has the damage of 1,200 that makes a level 2 Gorgo's damage. *It is the second Monster that can buff other Monsters. *A level 5 krallen has the same speed of a level 6 with bonus 1 korath. *Krallen is the only Champion to actually leave. *Krallen is the second champion to be mammal like, the first one was Gorgo. *The name "Krallen" is German for "Claw". *There is an unreleased sprite of Krallen, it is unknown whether it is obtainable or not. External links *Original Source: The Upcoming Champion - Krallen! *How to Get Krallen Category:Champions Category:Event monsters